Finally
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: After Prussia had been declared not a country, he went into hiding, rather unsuccessfully I might add. He was mainly avoiding Austria and Hungary, whom were married at the time of his disappearance, because he still was infatuated with Hungary.


Title: Finally

Summary: After Prussia had been declared to not be a country, he hasn't seen anyone. He is fiercely in love with his childhood friend Hungary, but thinks there are to many obstacles in his way. One day he is walking in the woods, and stumbles upon her walking with Austria. What happens when he realizes that Austria and Hungary aren't married anymore, and that she had missed him dearly?

Prussia sighed, he missed his old life. He looked at his clothing, and bit back remarks of self pity. He was wearing a off-white buttoned shirt, and a pair of patched brown pants, each were ripped in several places. He had a surgical patch on his left eye, and blood ran from his hairline, his mouth, and several other places. His silver hair glinted in the harsh light, and his ruby eyes showed nothing but sadness and disdain. He trudged down the dirt road, then decided to walk in the woods, thinking it will be safer. He found a path in the woods and walked for a few hours, then sat down by a tree to rest. He heard footsteps, and a pair of voices. Hungary and Austria were walking together down the path, chatting about what they were to have for dinner. Austria saw Prussia resting and stopped in his tracks, Hungary looked confused, then saw him too. Austria walked forward and then bent down in front of the haggard Prussia, he spoke softly. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in years..." Prussia smiled weakly and was about to speak, when his ruby eyes became foggy and he passed out. He woke up later in a large ornamental room with beatiful paintings and a large canopy bed. He knew where he was immediately, Austria's house. He looked around a bit, and found a bowl of steaming stew on a silver tray on a table by the ornate wooden door. He picked up the warm bowl and walked over to the table by the window. He sat in the chair and ate while looking out the window. He now saw that on the edge of the bed there was a pile of clothes for him to choose from and a note. He quickly changed into a clean white buttoned shirt, black pants, and a black tie. He also found that there was a black eye patch, a joke from Hungary, that he had decided to wear anyway. After he finished dressing, he sat on the bed and read the note. He recognized the loopy, rushed writing to be Hungary's and smiled slightly.

To Prussia:

Austria and I went to the market to get more food, we figured you might be hungry. We'll be back around 3, so please don't leave the house.

From: Hungary

He stared at the note, he frowned. He stood, crumpled up the note, and threw it in the fireplace. He knew his way around the mansion, so he decided to take a little walk. He went to the dining room, Austria's study, the kitchen, some guest rooms, the living room, the ball room, and finally settled down in the room that Austria kept his art supplies and piano. He looked at some of Austria's recent oil paintings, and fiddled around a bit on Austria's piano. He suddenly thought _Fuck Hungary, if I wanna go outside, I will._ So he walked out to the garden and smiled. He walked quietly throughout the garden, looking at daisies, chrysanthemums, roses, violets, tulips, and some baby's breath. He breathed in the clean air and shivered slightly at the breeze. He felt like some one was burning a hole in his chest, so he turned around to see an angry Hungary with a pan. Prussia held his hands up and spoke quickly "Woah, woah, woah...no need for the pan. I'm still hurt! Don't make it worse Hungary." He backed away, but she dropped her pan and tears came to her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, she was crying now. She quietly spoke in his ear. "Why didn't you call? Or write? Or...or..." he gently pushed her away and walked with her silently back into the house to the living room. It was extavagantly decorated with golds, browns, and greens. Pillars and intracate, plush furniture were the main decor. Austria was waiting patiently, and didn't look surprised to see a red eyed Hungary following suit to a bored looking Prussia. Hungary took a seat on the couch next to Austria, while Prussia reclined in an armchair across the coffee table. Austria seemed to organize his thoughts and then spoke clearly. "May we recieve an explanation for your disappearance a few years ago?" Prussia's laidback atmosphere contrasted with the business-like one from across the table. "Eh? Well I just decided since I'm not a country anymore, I would travel a bit. I met some trouble, and I lost my eye," he touched the black patch, "I accidentally wandered onto your property yesterday. I didn't realize where I was." Hungary sniffed and wiped a tear away, then spoke. "Why didn't you contact us though? I was so worried." "Haven't talked to no one in 3 years now. My voice wasted away for a while. i didn't have any paper or pencils either so I couldn't write. I...I kinda didn't want to talk to anyone either." Austria scowled and spoke evenly. "We have heard you have been to Russia's, Germany's, France's , and Spain's. Don't speak such foolish lies." Prussia seemed to wilt a bit. "Not on purpose though...Russia took me by force, Germany insisted, and Spain and France found me at a bar." Austria sighed and allowed Hungary to speak. "Do you know any of what has been happening here?" Prussia shook his head and looked downcast. "Nah. No one would focus enough to tell me." Hungary nodded and spoke. "Well...me and Austria divorced..." Prussia looked shocked, but neither saw it. "Really?" "Yes. But I still live here as a house keeper." Prussia nodded. They all got caught up with what had been happening in the past 10 years. Later that night each of them went to bed in their respective rooms. Prussia remained in his clothes though, and soon left to go to the kitchen for a bottle of vodka. He walked into the kitchen, and saw that Hungary was there too, with a glass of water. She ws dressed in an almost white, pink nightgown, and still had the flowers behind her ear. She had heard him coming, and turned, surprised to see him. Prussia nodded to her, then silently walked over to the liquor cabinets. He retrieved a bottle of the finest vodka, removed the cork with his teeth, and spit it to the ground. Hungary watched him attentively, and sipped her water absentmindedly, seeming to be thinking of something. Prussia swigged some vodka, and was about to leave with the bottle for bed, when Hungary broke the silence. "Prussia?" He turned to look at her skeptically. "Yes?" She moved closer to him and pulled at his collar playfully, and blushed. "I missed you a lot. I kept remembering when we were kids, when you were gone..." He looked down at the beautiful light-oak colored hair and the flourish of pink fabric, and smiled. "I thought of you a lot Hungary, you were the only one that I missed." He pulled her into a hug, and she gripped his shirt tighter, as almost if she were afraid to let go. He heard a few muffled words from her, and he pulled her away so she could repeat it. Her face was red from blushing, and her one hand clenched his tie. "I love you..." She spoke almost silently this time, but Prussia had heard her. His blood rushed to his face, and he couldn't stop his lips from uttering the one thing he had kept hidden his entire life. "I love you too, Hungary. More than anything." Her eyes widened and she looked up to see his red eyes, that she had once claimed were demon-esque. He pulled her a bit closer to his body and kissed her briefly. She pulled his head back down, lusting for more of him, and deepened the kiss. She tasted the alcohol on his breath, but could tell he wasn't intoxicated, she knew his limit. When they finally seperated, Prussia held her stare, and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to come back to my room?" It was a great leap, and they weren't even in their own homes, but she nodded and smiled slyly. They quietly tiptoed back to Prussia's room, and locked the door when they got back.

the end!

Epilouge: Prussia and Hungary ended up getting married a year later, and Austria was the best man. They lived happily ever after and had a few children. Russia was arrested for abuse and general asshole-y-ness.


End file.
